


Farewell dear Hero

by Thepolishyanderefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: But fluffy ending, F/M, Oneshot, Sad, goddammit nintendo, i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: The Princess looks at the grand statue in the throne room letting her hand glide over the letters. 'The Hero of Time.'





	Farewell dear Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who cries everytime when they see the hero's shade.  
> This is just a really short oneshot. It was inspired by a vocal cover of the Ballad of the windfish and a picture I found of Zelda standing before the statue of Link in Wind Waker.

Queen Zelda of Hyrule was many things. Kind, gentle, supportive but also... grieving. Said queen strolled through the castle as she came across the throne room where a giant statue stood. She decended the giant stairs and walked to the massive stone culptute. Trailing her gloved hand along the written words in the stone. 'The Hero of Time'. Her blue eyes trailed up until they met the eyes of the statue. She rememberd his kind eyes. Those sapphire orbs of pure courage and kindness. The power with which he wielded the master sword which now resided in the secret chamber under the statue. A single tear rolled down her face yet a painful smile graced her lips. ''Whereever you are.. please never forget the adventures and the dreams we had...'' She pulled out the sacred Ocarina from her dress and laid it next to the statue. ''They'll fade it is our fate.... farewell...'' She heard her father calling out for her. ''Dear Hero...'' She hurried to her father who quickly escorted her and the remaining castle guards ontop of the highest mountain. The last thing she saw was how Hyrule castle vanished under the waves....

At the same time Link stopped cleaning the stables and looked around, a confused look on his face. Malon looked at him raising an eyebrow. ''Whats wrong dear?'' He stared at her. ''Did you just sing?'' The redhead shook her head. ''Strange I thought I heard something...'' The man shrugged and continued his work.

 

''Farewell... My Hero.''

Centuries later a golden wolf proudly overlooked the royal wedding, his red eye carefully watching over the princess and her hero.

The ancient princess on the other hand watched with a smile as the proud hero of the new hyrule showed off his newest train to the young princess.


End file.
